


An Astonishing Man

by SingingShantiesAllTheWay



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingShantiesAllTheWay/pseuds/SingingShantiesAllTheWay
Summary: The rumours don't do him justice.
Relationships: Oscar Wilde & Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	An Astonishing Man

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the incredible plethora of drabbles which abound here.
> 
> I do love a good drabble.

* * *

The rumours don’t do him justice: Wilde is a startling man.

You are draped over a settee, flushed and short of breath and  _ damp _ , and you are incredibly conscious of Wilde kneeling on the floor beside you. Solicitously, he tests your racing pulse with slender fingertips. "Forgive me," he murmurs, "I had no idea you would be so affected."

Wilde gets to his feet and goes to clean up the shattered teacup you'd spilled and then dropped when he surprised you with an abrupt aria at top volume.

His voice is astonishing; you only wish he'd given you a warning.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> affected (adjective):  
> 1\. influenced or touched by an external factor.  
> 2\. artificial, pretentious, and designed to impress.
> 
> As ever, all blame lies at the feet of the ride, you magnificently feral collection of bastards.


End file.
